


Quiet never lasts long

by SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf/pseuds/SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that was requested by howlingintohell on tumblr.</p><p>The request:<br/>Drabble Prompt: Scott finally get to the point where he and Derek are okay. They're both Alphas. The Alpha pack is no longer a threat. He actually talked to Scott, opened up to him, and Scott listened, rather than shutting him out because of his own frustrations. They had conversations, and though Derek didn't mutter those three words in return? When Scott said them to Derek, and meant them, he knew the feeling was returned. So everything was okay. and the next day, a new threat took Derek away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet never lasts long

The alphas were finally out of the picture and Scott had to admit that he and Derek had become a good team. Something about Derek changed this year. Or maybe it was just his resolve to change himself that made the difference. He wasn’t sure, but for some reason Derek was actually letting him in. Instead of hiding everything from him and holding him at arm’s length like a shadowy ally likely to stab him in the back, Derek would actually seek his opinion. They would talk out their options and figure out what would work the best.

Scott was liking this new relationship they had built. Mostly because it was built on trust, something that had been lacking between all the werewolves except for him and Isaac.

Things were rapidly changing between them since Derek had finally let him in. They started talking even beyond planning for the safety of the town. They talked just to talk. He asked Scott what he wanted to do when all this fighting was over, where he most wished he could travel, how practicing his guitar had been going, what his favorite foods were. Scott asked a lot about his family. It was painful for Derek, but he got this look of serenity when he got deep into reminiscing that made Scott always go back to dig up another story.

They’d stay up so late talking that they started crashing in the same room. Scott would fall asleep on Derek’s couch or Derek would fall asleep leaning against Scott’s bed. Then the cuddling started when winter fell. Yes, they were werewolves and yes, their body temperatures were higher, but sometimes it was just nice to have another source of warmth there in the cold. It was comforting.

Soon, they sought comfort in more than just the cold, in moments of fatigue, loneliness, fear, sorrow, happiness, excitement, ennui, and sometimes for no good reason at all.

The first time those three words came out, Scott was tired, just on the verge of sleep where it was impossible to know for sure whether or not it was meant to the people on the room or those in his dream world. “I love you.” He muttered and was out like a light seconds later.

But Scott did mean it.

The next time it came out, they had been fighting about Peter and Isaac and the pack situation. Scott had opinions about how things should be handled. Derek was happy to hear them, but he didn’t like Scott commenting on a pack dynamic that he couldn’t even rightfully see since he wasn’t properly a part of it.

When he finally got tired of Scott’s stubbornness about remaining outside of the pack, Derek pushed away from Scott and walked to his window. Scott grabbed his shirt and tugged him into a brief kiss. It was their first. Despite constant time together and the solace they found in each other’s company, neither had made the move to be anything more until now.

“I love you.” He said again, looking into Derek’s eyes this time.

Derek didn’t say it back, but his brow knitted together in that uncertain, thoughtful look he always seemed to get when he doubted his own self-worth. He nodded at Scott, lingering in place for a few seconds before he stepped out of Scott’s window to leave.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Scott.”

But he didn’t. Nor did he call the next day. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Scott asked Isaac about it at school, but Isaac just shrugged and said that he hadn’t been in the apartment to his knowledge. So he went to talk to Peter about it, but Peter just shrugged and made a comment about how going missing meant that the position was open and Scott had proven himself a pretty good leader.

“Maybe it’s time for someone with a bit more of a successful record try the position out.” Peter cooed in that venomously smooth voice of his.

Scott shoved Peter back onto the couch, golden eyes flashing. There may have been blood underneath his nails when he left Peter’s apartment, and Peter might have learned that it was best not wish ill on his family members. Either way, Peter complimented him on his leadership skills as he walked out the door, which only made Scott’s lip twitch with the urge to bring fangs into the equation.

No one knew where Derek was. No one. That is, until Chris stopped him in the middle of the road on his way home.

The blue-eyed man stood tall and confident in the soldier’s stance that seemed to be his preference, though he looked slouched with the weight of his worry. “Scott. We may have a problem.”


End file.
